


Yes, Ma'am!

by locusdesperatus, MitsuInTheWorks



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsuInTheWorks/pseuds/MitsuInTheWorks
Summary: Mistakes require penance.Penance begets getting pegged by your communications operative.
Relationships: Ingrid Hunnigan/Helena Harper (Implied), Ingrid Hunnigan/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Yes, Ma'am!

_I want you on the bed, in your underwear, blindfolded, and with your hands behind your head by the time I get there. Don't disappoint me twice in one day, Leon._

To the point, instructional, and just shy of patronizing. That was Hunnigan. He set his phone down on the nightstand. He felt ready- mostly. Leon knew he was in for a ride. Pissing off Ingrid wasn't smart, but he liked to dip his toes into the deep end every once in a while. Unfortunately, this time he'd practically done a belly flop.

He'd failed to find the intel she needed, and had accidentally set the entire Neo-Umbrella facility on fire. Although the second part was less _his_ fault and more the fault of the trigger happy mercs wielding flamethrowers. God damn _flamethrowers_ inside of an old asbestos-lined warehouse, which was already packed to the brim with munitions and highly flammable chemicals. 

What was he supposed to do, run back into the hazardous material laced flames for some files on drug traffickers? No thanks.

With a deep sigh, he shook out his arms and legs, acutely aware that Hunnigan liked to take her time. She liked a lot of things, most of them involving him writhing beneath her feet. Some were more mundane, like the occasional box of chocolate he got her, or the trinkets he'd bring back on trips. She still wore a necklace that he'd found while on his way back from the Eastern Slav disaster.

However, tonight's meeting was definitely not about souvenirs. He'd fucked up, and she was angry with him. Angry for losing the intel, the evidence, and for almost getting himself killed. 

Leon stretched out on the bed, rubbing his face. He was still exhausted from the flight home, and even the massage jets in the hotel room's bathtub hadn't managed to soothe the ache in his muscles. He tied one of the hand towels neatly around his eyes before crossing his arms behind his head. In the darkness, it was easy for him to relax. Too easy, in fact, and he felt himself nod off. 

She brushed her fingers over his chest, marvelling at how smooth and perfect the skin was. The lightest amount of hair caught between her fingers, until she nearly got an elbow to the face for her efforts.

"Leon!" Her voice was sharp.

"S-Sorry. Fuck." He slumped back against the comforter, placing his arms back behind his head.

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, ma'am." He licked his lips.

"I scared you. Are you okay?" She rubbed his chest more gently, like she was scratching a dog.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Spread your legs." She stood up from the bed, making it shift and creak. Leon obeyed, wiggling his hips in order to make the position more comfortable. Whether it was simply for convenience, or because he liked showing off, she'd never know. 

Hunnigan reached into her tool bag, coming back to the bed with handcuffs and a hitachi wand. The cold head of the toy made its way over Leon's chest and ribs before resting just above his waistband, promising something wonderful. She clicked the handcuffs together, entrapping his arms. It wouldn't stop him from trying to push and pull, but tonight she wanted to watch him squirm.

"Now try to sit still." She instructed. 

"Huh, not even a hello- ah!" Leon arched off the bed when she turned the Hitachi on, pressing it to his inner thigh. 

"I have a tight schedule." Hunnigan told him. "And you messed it up."

"Shit- hey-" He squirmed when she trailed the toy up and over his hips, teasing it against his cock. "Careful!"

"What was that?" She set one hand on his leg, moving the buzzing head over his full length. Leon didn't reply, head thrown back against the pillow. His breathing was heavy, and his stomach rose and fell predictably. With a smirk, Hunnigan turned the toy up a notch, pressing the nib at the end against the growing wet spot in his boxers. She savored the soft moan that Leon let out. He tried to be quiet, merely out of habit, but she'd been breaking that barrier down with sweet encouragement and some intense orgasms. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot." She tapped his hip. "Hold this." Her lips turned up in a smile when he obeyed, bringing his hands down to hold the Hitachi against his cock. "Good. Stay there." Back in the toy bag, she picked up a leash and collar. They were of wonderful quality, and they smoothed over the skin of Leon's neck so cleanly. His cheeks were flushed, mouth open the slightest bit so he could pant and groan from the stimulation. 

"So good for me." Hunnigan wrapped the end of the leash around her fist, keeping it taunt. She took control of the vibrator again, ordering his hands back behind his head. 

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered in reply. She stared at the line of his mouth, tracing the fullness of his lower lip. Even when he was reduced to a noisy mess beneath her, he still managed to be so ethereally beautiful. From the soft blond hair to the short stubble and teasing line of his throat, he was nearly angelic. Hunnigan didn't dare stay on that train of thought for too long. She had seen him coerce his co-workers into sexual favors, Leon knew just what he was doing when he tilted his head down and giggled, looking up at his newest victim from beneath his eyelashes. 

But now, he was hers to deal with. She pressed the vibrator harder against his cock, watching him arch his back in response.

"Hold still." She said, pushing him back against the mattress. He was biting his lip, head turned away from her. That wouldn't do. Hunnigan tugged on the leash, forcing his head up. "Face forward. I want to see you. I want to hear you, too. Don't hold back."

"Yes, ma'am." His voice was strained, but he obeyed, his tongue poking out to swipe across his lower lip. 

"Now, I want you to cum for me." Hunnigan clicked the Hitachi up another notch, delighting in the decidedly whorish moan Leon let out. "Was that fake, or are you that easy?" She asked. 

"N-no, just-" He flexed his arms, fighting the urge to buck into the toy. "It's been so long." A flush was beginning to travel down his neck from his already reddened cheeks. 

"Close?" She asked, reaching out to touch. Her nails barely scraped his skin as she trailed them across his stomach. 

"Y-yeah- yes." He was tensed up, his thighs straining on either side of her. She moved her nails across them, feeling powerful muscle beneath her touch. 

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am." He corrected himself, gasping at the scratches. Hunnigan smiled down at him, running her hand over the crease of his thigh. Even through the fabric of his boxers, the touch made him jump and shiver. Leon was letting out breathy noises on every exhale, chest heaving with effort.

"Such a pretty thing." Hunnigan praised, pressing her palm over the length of his cock. The firm pressure sent him over the edge, and he bucked up against her with a loud groan. 

"Fuck!"

"Language." She chastised, not moving the hitachi from where it buzzed happily against his frenulum. 

"Sorry. Sorry, ma'am." Leon shuddered at the relentlessness of the toy, hips jerking weakly. He knew better than to pull away. Instead, he opened his mouth in a silent cry and balled his fists in the sheets. Hunnigan paused for a moment, frowning when she noticed how quiet he was being. In retaliation, she pulled the hem of his boxers down, exposing both his dick and the mess of pre-cum and semen caught between the fabric and his pubes. After clicking it up two notches, she pressed the toy back against bare skin, quickly looking up to see his reaction.

She wasn't disappointed. Leon arched his back again, and her grip on his thigh was the only thing that kept the vibrator in place as he struggled. 

"H- Hunnigan-" He nearly shouted, surprised at the intensity. She smiled when she saw a silvery tear escape from beneath the blindfold.

"Good." She rubbed his hip, soothing him. "There, I want you ready for what's next." She turned the toy off, satisfied that his cock was hard again, although bright red and angry looking. 

"And what's- what's that?" Leon shifted, taking a deep breath. Hunnigan reached forward, tugging on the leash to force him to meet her halfway. She ran her fingers down his sternum, brushing a thumb over his right nipple.

"Sit up properly." She encouraged. He was close now, enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. One of her thumbs slipped between his lips, pulling his jaw open. She stared at the blindfold, wondering what he was thinking. Was he excited? Well, obviously he was excited. Was the blindfold going to be too much? "What's your color?" She asked, pulling her thumb back to drag over his lower lip.

"Green." He leaned into it, flicking his tongue against the pad of her finger.

“Good. Ready for me, just like you should be.” She purred into his ear, adjusting the cloth behind his ears and toying with it. “Too tight?” She wasn't cruel, she wouldn't leave him hurting more than he deserved. Dropping the leash, she stood up, heading over to her bag.

“No, ma’am.” Leon frowned behind the blindfold, his brow wrinkling before he shifted in his spot, eager for something to happen.

Silence filled the room.

Hunnigan watched him strain, listening for any indication of where she was. No doubt, he was anxious about her absence. Perhaps he'd been left out of the loop while facing impossible odds one too many times. Would it be out of line to tell him that she was proud of him? Almost definitely. 

The sound of the zipper on her bag made him whip his head to the left. 

“Sorry for the wait.” She sat back on the bed, and the mattress shifted beneath them. Unable to resist, she dragged her hand up his chest again, causing him to shiver. 

“So… what did you bring, ma’am?” He was gunning for her to do something. _Anything._ A touch on his thigh made him flinch, and she ran the toy down his leg, letting him feel the smooth leather. "Oh." He knew the shape of the paddle. It was one of her favorites, and she knew he liked it too, though he'd never admit it. 

"If I can't sit down tomorrow, you had better approve my sick leave. I'm not going into work with a bruised ass.” Leon told her.

“We’ll see about that, pretty boy.” She liked to watch him squirm from the pet names. "Now, come here, over my lap." She used her hand to guide him down, watching carefully as he moved into position. 

“You look so good like this, you know that?” She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his stubble. 

"Yes, ma'am." He hid a smirk at his own cockiness, bringing his cuffed hands up near his head and balling them in the sheets. "How many?"

“Hm…” She traced the dimples in his lower back. “You’ve been good so far. I’m going to let you decide. But remember, this is still a punishment. If you low-ball me, I'll make it much worse." 

"Twenty-five?" Leon bit his lip when the paddle slid up his thigh. "No, wait." He groaned softly. "Thirty."

"Thirty?" Hunnigan raised an eyebrow. "That's more than you've ever taken before, you think you can handle it?"

"I think I deserve it." He moaned out, grinding his cock against her thigh. "I messed up, ma'am."

"You did." She ran her hand over the swell of his ass, delighting in how he shivered. "Thirty it is. I'm going to warm you up with my hand first."

He nodded. They both knew the drill at this point. Hunnigan smiled to herself as his glutes jiggled beneath her hand. It never stopped being amusing. She paced her slaps well, hitting hard enough to get the blood flowing, but not enough for Leon to really get off on it. She knew he loved the paddle for that reason. The sharp, deep pain of the leather and the humiliation of being bent over her knee sent him into overdrive.

Once his skin was starting to turn pink, she stopped, picking up the paddle. The leather slid over his skin like butter, leaving goosebumps in its wake. This was her favorite part. 

She pulled the paddle away, watching him tense up in anticipation. Patience was a virtue he had yet to master, evident in how he frowned and twitched in her lap. The first few swats were quick and harsh, making Leon squirm. The next ones spread down his thighs a little ways, reddenning the skin there. 

"That was ten." Hunnigan touched his skin again, feeling how hot it was beneath her fingers. "What's your color?" 

"Green." Leon moaned. He was desperately rubbing his hips against her leg. She stilled him with a hand on his waist, bringing the paddle down again. The sound of it hitting flesh echoed throughout the sparse hotel room, and she hoped the neighbors couldn't hear. Even more, she hoped they couldn't hear the half-broken whine Leon let out at every spank. 

By twenty, his ass was red and sore-looking. It didn't seem to stop his want to cum, his cock still sliding against the fabric of her nylons. She'd have to find new ones before work tomorrow. Briefly, the thought of adding onto his punishment for ruining the tights crossed her mind, but she decided against it. He was already behaving so well.

“Doing alright?” Hunnigan asked, her voice taking a predatory edge. She had started speaking to break up the awkward silence between loud smacks. 

"Mhm." Leon had a chunk of the sheets between his teeth, but he wiggled his hips appreciatively. "Keep going." He groaned when the next hit landed on his upper thighs, a spot she hadn't paid quite as much attention to. "Oh, god."

"Starting to really hurt?" She trailed a finger over the worst of the damage, smiling when his jaw went slack.

"Uh huh." 

"Five more." Hunnigan warned. She delivered them quickly, finally get a full-on cry out of him on the second to last hit. "Color?"

"Green." His voice was quiet now, and without the cockiness he wore like armor. She rubbed his lower back soothingly before striking him again, right on the swell of his ass. He jerked forward, burying his face in the mattress. 

"Mmngh." 

The noise was muffled, but she understood the sentiment. Hunnigan set the paddle aside, rubbing her hands over Leon's back and thighs, careful not to press too hard against skin that was already beginning to bruise. He shivered beneath her, turning his head to the side. 

"Thank you, ma'am." His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Hunnigan ruffled his hair, making him grumble in annoyance. 

"Do you need a break?" She asked.

"No."

"On your hands and knees, then." Her eyes drifted over his legs as he rearranged himself, careful not to slide off the edge in his blindness. Without her instruction, he arched his back, face hidden in the sheets again. Hunnigan shook her head fondly. He loved showing off, even when bruised and sore. 

With a click, she unlocked one of the cuffs.

"Get yourself ready." It was an order, and she pressed the bottle of lube into his hand.

"Yes, ma'am." He didn't hesitate, and she watched him hiss when his hand brushed the bruises. Hunnigan got up, slowly taking off her clothes. A hanger from the closet held her blouse and suit jacket, and she clipped her skirt into the hanging clamps with a satisfying snap. Sometimes, Leon asked her to leave her high heels on, and had even gotten off once while grinding against them, but she decided against the idea. She knew exactly what she wanted tonight. The ruined nylons were tossed in the trash, and she turned in time to see her agent sink a third finger into himself. 

"You've been practicing." She teased. 

"Uh huh." Leon nodded dumbly, distracted. He didn't flinch when she opened the toy bag again. Hunnigan stared down at him as she removed her underwear, tossing it aside. She fiddled with the strap on, cinching it tight around her hips. 

“Color?” She asked again.

“God, Ma’am. You already know my answer.” He took his fingers out, whimpering at the loss. Hunnigan climbed onto the bed behind him, curling a hand around his hip as she lined herself up.

"Deep breath." She warned, slowly pushing the toy into him. Leon pushed back against her, moaning loudly. 

"Yeah. Yeah." He chanted softly, biting down on a pillow when she bottomed out. "Don't- please don't tease, ma'am."

"Since you asked nicely." Hunnigan squeezed his hip before pulling back halfway. She frowned when he tried to push back again, cheating her out of the forward thrust. A light slap on his already sore ass had him stilled, and he whined in disappointment. 

"H-Hunnigan-"

"You'll take what I give you, and nothing more. Don't be greedy." She scolded, taking hold of the leash again. 

"Please, I'm already so clo- Ah!" He cried out into the pillow when she snapped her hips forward, filling him up again. 

“Wow, needy little thing. You really got off on the spanking, huh?” He moaned out a “Yes ma’am!”, desperately wanting more. When he turned to face her, she could see that he was a mess, drool pooling in the corner of his mouth, eyes glazed and unfocused, and a deep blush staining his cheeks.

"Faster, Hunnigan, please." He begged, spreading his legs more. She pretended not to notice that he didn't follow their unspoken rule about how she was to be addressed. It was easy to give him what he wanted, and rewarding too. Leon's back went rigid as she sped up, and she swore every muscle in his arms flexed as he nearly tore a hole in the sheets.

"So handsome." She praised, reaching up to touch his bicep. "Someday, I'll figure out a way to show you off." 

“I’ll get fired for that!” He hissed. “And I’m sure you’d miss me.”

"Maybe a little." She pulled him backwards by his waist, slamming him onto the toy. Her grip on the leash tightened, and he was forced to pull his head back to avoid choking himself.

"Guh- fuck!" 

Hunnigan smiled at that, more than a little proud that she could get him this worked up. It only took a few more thrusts before he cried out, cumming in spurts over the sheets. His shoulders slumped, and his thigh twitched as she pulled out.

"I'm not done with you yet." She pushed him until he rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Sweat had gathered in the dip between his collarbones, and she tugged the blindfold off in order to wipe it away. Leon blinked up at her, his eyes readjusting to the light. 

"Huh?" He croaked. Hunnigan picked up the Hitachi again, turning it on. "Oh come on-" He arched his back when it brushed against his hip.

"This is still punishment, remember?"

“I can’t, Hunnigan.”

“Well, you’re going to have to.”

He grumbled at her when she trailed the toy downwards to circle the base of his cock. 

"I'll sit on you if you don't hold still." She threatened, effectively curbing his attempt at wriggling free of her reach. 

"You'll be the death of me." Leon said, grabbing onto the sheets again as the teasing escalated. He didn't breathe for a few moments, and Hunnigan watched with slight concern as his abs contracted brutally. A loud curse made her relax and up the ante. She pressed the head of the toy to his frenulum, using her other hand to hold his cock still.

"One more. You owe me that." She teased. Leon made a strangled noise in response, the metal of the handcuffs clanking together as he groped for the headboard. His knuckles bleached when he got a solid grip on it, and the muscles in his arms flexed alluringly. "No wonder you're so popular with the ladies." She pressed the Hitachi down a little harder. 

"Ah!" He bucked his hips. "N-no. I'm not." His protests were weak compared to the usual sharp-tongued snark he dealt out. 

“Try telling that to all the women in the office. I don’t think they’ll believe you for a second.” She ran her nails down the inside of his thigh, watching red marks spring up in her wake. "Come on," she turned the toy up a little more, savoring his defeated whimper. "I know you're sensitive, give me one more, and then you can rest."

"Ah!" Leon twitched beneath her. "Ah! Ah!" The needy little sounds he was making were starting to really make her hot around the collar. It was another unspoken rule that she didn't participate fully in their sessions. She had Helena to go home to, after all. 

A half-strangled shout made her refocus on Leon, seeing him bucking his hips up against the toy as he came. Mercifully, she pulled the toy away, using her hand to coax him through the last of his orgasm. As he melted into the mattress, she unlocked the handcuffs, taking them and the rest of the toys back to her bag. 

"You're expected at the office at 8:30am sharp tomorrow morning." She reminded. "The new security advisor wants to meet with you."

"Fuck." Leon waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." He yelped when she slapped his thigh.

"Don't give me attitude just because I'm not pounding your ass anymore." She adjusted the waistband of her skirt, tucking her blouse in neatly. "If you're late, I'll bend you over my knee in front of the whole office."

"No you won't." He scratched his chest lazily, watching her finish getting dressed. "I'll be there. Tell Helena I said hi."

"You'd better be. Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> penis  
> very funny locus
> 
> Twitter: @locusdesperatus


End file.
